role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
DracoMask
DracoMask (ドラコマスク Dorakomasuku) is a Nocturne with a dragon motif and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Crazy, psychotic, unhinged and sadist, DracoMask is the twisted right-hand man of SkullMask. He loves to cause misery and despair on others and is full blown mindless when it comes to combat, where he likes to have everything explode around him and loves to watch things burn down in flames, preferably by his own flames that is. Out of all of SkullMask's henchmen, he's been with SkullMask the longest and knows him the best, as evidenced as to when he saw SkullMask about to use one of his most chaotic finishers on SaberMask and told everyone else to get the heck out of there. He and SkullMask together are back-to-back and love working together to destroy anything that stands in their way. DracoMask also likes to hang out with Cuervo and is usually seen plotting with her, though the two have contrasting beliefs at times. While he hasn't interacted much with CobraMask or ScorpionMask, he seems to respect them a lot. History Backstory The eldest brother of the dragon brothers between him, LoongMask, DragonMask and WyvernMask, DracoMask was born sometime before his brothers however. He originally was on the side of good, but then felt his side was losing and then became mad with power. He was soon defeated and then disowned, finally being outcasted to the darkest pits of the Underworld. He soon managed to escape however, thanks to SkullMask's help and now assists him as his second-in-command and also drummer as part of SkullMask's band. Debut: The Damned Dragon Nocturne Warrior DracoMask first appeared when SkullMask deployed him out to battle SaberMask, who he was facing some difficulty with. DracoMask accepted the job. Then almost as if on cue, SaberMask did show up. DracoMask then fought off SaberMask, using his brute strength and formidable power against him, giving SaberMask a hard time. After a long struggle, SaberMask managed to deliver a powerful kick against DracoMask, sending him crashing into several buildings. DracoMask stayed down up until the defeats of both the brainwashed FlamingoMask and Ayame; to which then DracoMask bounced back out and flew down, setting the building he was trapped into to flames, bombarding the area with his Draco Fire and came in to fact SaberMask once again. The Raging Fire DracoMask began his rematch with SaberMask (who had now entered his Dragon form) by then releasing his Draco Fire against Dragon SaberMask. DracoMask also then summoned some Shadelinqs to help assist him. DracoMask and SaberMask were once again locked into an intense battle, with many of the Shadelinqs being destroyed in the process and many buildings being decimated. Once it reached the climax, DracoMask then unleashed his "Roots of the Underworld" technique to drag SaberMask down to the pits of Hell. SaberMask was able to slice off all of the shadowy tendrils in time however and then the two took their fights to the skies, where he and SaberMask then began to literally fight fire with fire. SaberMask then defeated DracoMask when he fired eight fire slash waves against DracoMask. However, one of DracoMask's fireballs also went a stray, causing a building to topple over and fall near SaberMask's and DracoMask's area. SaberMask managed to avoid in time, but it fell and crashed on DracoMask. DracoMask managed to survive using Shadow Manifest, but was then knocked out cold. DracoMask then departed, returning back to SkullMask. With DracoMask having failed, SkullMask then sent out Cuervo to deal with SaberMask. SkullMask Live on Stage WIP SkullMask's Monster Mash WIP CobraMask's America DracoMask made a cameo in the beginning of the RP where he was seen flying with Cuervo to their new destination. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness WIP Abilities & Weapons * Acid-Fire Manipulation: DracoMask has control over acid-fire energy. * Draco Acid-Flamethrower Strike: DracoMask's signature attack; DracoMask can fire a destructive stream of strong acidic-fire from his mouth at his opponents. * Draco Acid-Fireballs: DracoMask can also fire out acid-fireball variants of his signature attack, although weaker are much more faster and require less energy to make. * Draco Bone Clubs: DracoMask can summon forth two giant bone clubs that he can use to bash his opponents with. They can also be set on fire. * Throwing Bones: DracoMask can summon and conjure up bones and throw them at his foes. * Flight: DracoMask can fly at Mach 8. * Roots Of The Underworld: DracoMask's major technique, DracoMask can shove his arms into the ground and summon forth a bunch of shadowy tendrils from a hellish fissure from the ground. These tendrils can stretch out and go everywhere and can reel others into the "Underworld", before then sinking back down to the ground. * Draco Scorching Death: A technique in where DracoMask grabs his opponents tight so that they don't escape and then shoots out a burst of acid-fire from his mouth at his target for 30 seconds straight which normally kills his opponents. Is usually used as a finisher move or to eliminate those who have failed him too many times. This attack has not yet been used in RP. * Draco Acid-Fire Rain: DracoMask can summon down forth a rain of acid fire from his wings. He can perform this by flying up high and then sending out barrage of acid-fire rain down below. This attack has not yet been used in RP. * Torch Mode: Similar to SkullMask, DracoMask can also enter a torch mode in which he coats himself in acid-fire. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, DracoMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Drumming Skills: DracoMask has excellent drumming skills. * Enhanced Durability: DracoMask has enhanced durability. * Enhanced Endurance: DracoMask has enhanced endurance. * Regeneration: DracoMask can heal from his wounds fast and can survive even having his limbs chopped off, such as his arms or even his head. * Draco Hellstar: DracoMask's ultimate attack, DracoMask can gather up a large amount of acid-fire and conjure it up to make one giant acid-fireball five times bigger than him so that he can use it to throw it down to the ground and create a massive explosion that is capable of destroying an entire city. Due to it's high power and it taking up a lot of his energy, it cannot be used too often or else he will burn up quickly. Is chiefly a finisher move. This attack has not yet been used in RP. Weaknesses * Light Energy: DracoMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * Originally and even during his first appearance DracoMask was originally named "NíðhöggrMask". However, his name was requested to be changed by Tengen Toppa Lazengann due to his beliefs. His "Roots of the Underworld" technique was also originally going to be called "Roots of Yggdrasil". * His design is very much meant to be an homage to RyuMask, as well as Alien Babarue. * He had many ideas considered for a replacement name after "NidhoggrMask" was rejected, but they were all deemed not that great, so DracoMask was chosen. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Dragons Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Unfinished Article Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Becoming Good